Sesshomaru Through The Well
by D. Masters
Summary: What would happen if he and his group made it through the well? A short whatif Fic!


Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru had found a way to breach the well only a few days ago. Kagome had been telling Rin much about her time, and Rin was pining to see her land. After a day long debate, Rin had convinced InuYasha and Kagome to lend them the three Shikon no Tama shards so that she, Jaken and Sesshomaru could go see where she hailed from.  
"I still say that you're an idiot for giving Sesshomaru a path to your time. There's not telling how many people he'll kill!"  
InuYasha had been demeaning Kagome for almost five minutes in this fashion, when Kagome looked daggers at him.  
"Uhh..."  
"InuYasha...SIT!"  
With that, their argument was over, and Kagome announced, "I'm going to the hot spring not far from the well. Would anyone care to join me?"  
Sango agreed immediately, along with Shippo. Miroku looked questioningly at Kagome.  
"Would you find it...acceptable...if I was to join you?" Miroku had been patiently courting Sango for the last three months, ans thought that it would be a good time to ask Sango for her hand. He wanted Kagome's permission to go to the springs, however, so he wouldn't come off as being lecherous.  
"Of course you can come! We built a wall to divide the pool, remember?"  
Miroku was flustered for a moment. "I didn't...my intentions were...!"  
"Miroku, calm down. I didn't think anything of your comment. Everyone knows that since you took it to mind that you wanted to marry Sango that your thoughts have been with her only. Relax!"  
Blushing, Miroku could only nod. As the three of them left, Kirara in hand, InuYasha muttered, "Stupid woman. Gonna ruin her home letting Sesshomaru go there..." With a gleam in his eyes, InuYasha headed for the well.

Elsewhere, Sesshomaru, and the rest of his entourage had been wandering the city for about an hour. Jaken was as amazed by the sights as young Rin, just a bit more calm about it. The girl had been talking non-stop since they arrived.  
"Oh, Master Jaken look! The round footed demons come in many different sizes!" Rin said, pointing at a Bus. "It must have been tamed well, look at how it stops to carry people to their destinations!"  
Jaken looked at the bus warily, since the first one they saw had opened its maw, and the human inside had asked him where they were headed. With a flair, Jaken had said who he and his companions were, and that the man should mind his own business. With a grunt, the man had closed the maw of the beast, and rode off.  
Sesshomaru had said little on their trip. He looked about cautiously, wary of anyone that could try anything stupid. His hand was ever on his blade, ready to cut down any demons that left the stone path to come for Rin. Yet, somehow, he found that there was little menace in this place, and that he could relax and take in more of the sights. Just as he was about to stop one of the round footed demons if it knew where his castle was in this time, Rin cried out fearfully.  
Turning sharply he saw Rin and Jaken(who had the Staff of Two Heads ready) staring at something behind a window. "Rin, what is it that troubles you?"  
"My apologies, Lord, but look at that little box! It has people inside of it!" Rin was pointing to a TV. "Do you think that they are okay? It seems that it has shrunk them somehow."  
Sesshomaru looked at the TV intently, and told Rin to get behind Jaken. Using his Whip, Sesshomaru shattered the glass in the window, so that he could more closely examine the box. Before he could, though, a small man in strange garb came out of the building to confront him about the window.  
"Hey, buddy, what the hell do you thin that you are doing! Do you know how much that window is gonna cost you? What the hell is your problem?"  
Jaken looked at the man impetuously berating his mighty Lord. When it was clear that Sesshomar was taking no action, Jaken decided that he should.  
"You fool! How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru so! He is ruler of--" Sesshomaru cut him off.  
"Listen, human. I have no want or will to fight you. I am bound by my word that I would start as little trouble here as necessary." Sesshoumaru walked to stand toe to toe with the man, showing that he was taller, and more dominant, than he. "However, if you continue this little facade, I will have no choice but to kill you."  
The store clerk backed away. "L-look here. You d-don't have any right to do what you did. I'm gonna call the authorities!" With that, he ran into the store.  
"Hmph. Pathetic human. Who did you give your word to, my Lord?"  
Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken, who instantly apologized for asking things that weren't his business to know. Rin, spoke out, however, her excitement getting the better of her.  
"Lord Sesshomaru promised Lady Kagome that he wouldn't slay anyone, unless they tried to hurt one of us. And that if he had to, he would also go back home, 'on the double'!"  
Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, whose imitation of Kagome, had been spot on.  
"Come, Rin, we must see if my castle still exists in this era."  
Sesshomaru began to walk away, followed bu Rin and Jaken. Both of whom had to jog to keep up with their masters long stride.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara had been in the spring for almost an hour when Shippo piped up. "Hey, Kagome! Have you seen InuYasha?"  
Kagome knew instantly where he was, but didn't let on. "No, but I'm sure he will be along soon." Looking to Sango she mouthed, "He went to follow his brother. I hope they don't get into back in my era."  
Sango giggled wondering what the people in her time would think of them both, even just their sight could cause mayhem if what Kagome said about their being no demons in her time was true.  
Muttering, Sango said, "I just hope that Sesshomaru can keep his word."

They had been in Kagome's world for only two hours, when it happened. Rin was going to cross the stone path when the light looked like a little man, when one of the round footed demons attacked. It came roaring around the corner with no regards to little Rin, and struck her full force.  
In shock, Jaken and Sesshoumaru could only watch in horror as Rin's limp body was flung more than thirty feet, and landed with a sickening thud, lifeless. Without further hesitation, Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and annihilated the beast that hit Rin, and then flew to her and switched his swords for Tensaiga. Looking for the underworld demons, he saw them quickly, but when he swung his sword, the magic didn't come.  
"My Lord?" Jaken looked distraught, clearly there was something wrong. Then it hit Sesshomaru with a blunt spike. In this time, there was little mana that it why there were only man controlled demons. The mana that fueled the saving force of his sword wasn't there. He quickly had a thought, though. If he used his Jewel shard, he would be able to use his sword, but he needed to hurry.  
Within the second of holding shard to sword, he could feel the power rush back, with his second swing, Rin was saved."Uhh...wha...My Lord?"  
With a cry, Rin leapt to Sesshomaru, crying. She whispered something inaudible to Jaken, but Sesshomaru actually smiled.  
Without a second thought, Sesshomaru decided that it was time to go back. This place was too dangerous, and he needed to go find herbs that would lessen the pain of the inevitable bruises that Rin would bare from his slow action.  
Upon return, they went immediately to find Kagome, who was at Kaede's hut.  
"Rin thanks you for allowing us to visit your home, but we have all decided that it is too dangerous for us. We bid you farewell." With that, Sesshomaru and the others left, leaving the Jewel shards behind. Kagome wondered what had happened, but knew that she would only know if Rin told her the next time they met.  
At night fall, Shippo commented that they still hadn't seen InuYasha. Kagome giggled to herself, as did Sango, but told Shippo that they would do best to not bother him when they saw him in the morning.

InuYasha had been scouring the city to find his brother, but there were so many scents that his brothers had been covered. He decided that he wouldn't give up until morning, though, and continued to hop from rooftop to rooftop.


End file.
